The amount of data being gathered and stored is increasing. Many applications, ranging from the Internet of Things, to social networks, to digital health areas, generate tremendous amounts of data. This data can be hosted in data systems such as data centers. The data often requires storing, processing, and analyzing. Algorithms such as machine learning algorithms may be applied to large data sets in order to extract features or useful information therefrom. Techniques and architectures for storing, processing, and analyzing this data quickly, efficiently, affordably, and resiliently are desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.